


Red Satin

by this_is_your_song (rogueslayer)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueslayer/pseuds/this_is_your_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Brittana fic. I hope you like it. Please comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Satin

Red satin. That's what you remember of the first time you made love. It was properly done, on a bed, which was a first for you. You and Puck just did it on the floor. But things were different with Brittany.

The sheets were smooth against your skin. Her lips were scorching as they kissed your neck and her hair brushed over your face. Soft. Like feathers.

The intensity of it: you weren't ready. You cried. Sat on that bed and cried hot tears onto the satin sheets. It was so much. So much emotion, so much pleasure. Too much for you.

She kissed the tears from your cheeks. "Sweet lady," she said. "Hush. Don't cry."

"I'm not a sweet lady," you sobbed. "I'm a total fucking bitch. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this."

"You deserve everything," she murmured to you and kissed your lips.

But you don't. You have to watch her with Artie, cuddling him and kissing him, the way she should be kissing you and all you can think is that stupid, fucking cliche _It should have been me._


End file.
